Tigerstar's Blood~Songfic
Hiya! So someone left me a comment that I should make another songfic, and here it is! The song is "Wine Red" by The Hush Sound, and it's about Tigerstar in the original arc. Again, I don't have the books, so I'll be making up everything as I go, okay? Song Start~ ~Who shot that arrow in your throat, who missed the crimson apple?~ Tigerclaw curled his lip, and gathering strength in his haunches, launched himself at the red tortoiseshell tom, pinning him to the ground. He grinned as his long claws dug into the deputy's throat, blood trickling from his throat. ~It hung heavy on the tree above your head~ Redtail stopped struggling, life fading from his amber eyes as the claws pierced his neck bone, blood gushing from the wound. Tigerclaw, for one final check, drove his muzzle down onto the fur, his teeth scraping the fur. ~This chaos this calamity, this garden once was perfect~ Tigerclaw narrowed his amber eyes as he stood up straight. A flash of black caught his eye and he whipped around, in time to see a blur of black dashing away. He bared his bloodstained teeth as he glared at the place where the apprentice had scrambled away. "I must dispose of Ravenpaw." He lifted his bloody claws. "Another dead cat to go." ~Give your immortality to me, I'll set you up against the stars~ Tigerclaw felt fury overcome himself as Lionheart padded up slowly to Bluestar. "I am honored to become deputy," he rumbled. The dark brown tabby flattened his ears. I should've been deputy! ~Gloria, we lied, we can't go on, this is the time and this is the place to be, alive~ Tigerclaw gaped in astonishment as a small, smokey-gray apprentice padded out onto the thin stretch of the Thunderpath. Bluestar was supposed to be here, not that stupid apprentice of the kittypet! He growled silently, and narrowed his eyes as Cinderpaw looked around, just as a red monster came into sight. ~Who shot that arrow in your throat, who missed the crimson apple?~ Tigerclaw burst into the clearing. "The time has come to attack!" he yowled. The rogues jumped to their paws and their fur bristled with delight. ~And there is discord in the garden, tonight~ "Rogues! Attack!" Tigerclaw spat, and the clearing around him exploded with screaming cats, claws flying everywhere. He made his way through the crowd of cats, occasionally cuffing a cat, until he found himself at the leader's den. He curled his lip, and leapt in. ~The sea is wine red, this is the death of beauty~ Tigerclaw flattened his torn ears as he watched the dark gray medicine cat drag a dark tabby tom with a broken tail into the medicine cat den. He hissed, and his neck fur bristled as the fiery kittypet glared at him. His claws unsheathed, and he imagined them sinking into the weak, soft, kittypet's flesh. His attack had failed. They had not killed Fireheart nor Bluestar. ~The doves have died, the lovers have, lied~ Tigerclaw held his head up in defiance as Bluestar said his exile, until his eyes met the warm, yellow eyes of his mate, Goldenflower. His heart tore as he remembered his kits. He would miss them. Goldenflower turned away from the dark tabby, and moved into the nursery to distract her kits. ~I cut the arrow from your neck, stretched you beneath the tree~ Tigerclaw sneered, and jumped at the brown tabby tom, letting his teeth tear into Runningwind's throat. Runningwind shuddered for a moment, and then was still. He smirked. ~Among the roots and baby's breath I covered us with silver leaves~ Tigerstar ripped at the mottled tabby's neck, and as the life seeped from Brindleface, he dragged her, to just around the entrance to ThunderClan camp. The dogs would follow, and they would tear ThunderClan apart. ~Gloria, we lied, we can't go on, this is the time and this is the place to be, alive~ Stonefur stood defiantly. "I'm Leopardstar's deputy, not yours," he growled, and swung his head to face the golden tabby. "What do you say?" Leopardstar hesitated as Tigerstar watched everything with a cold stare. "Do as he says," she finally mewed. Stonefur snorted, and nudged the two apprentices back. "Be safe," he murmured. "I won't hurt you." Then he turned to face the tabby, and mewed out loud. "I won't kill them." ~The sea is wine red, this is the death of beauty~ Stonefur gasped as the white tom joined the fight, and jerked back suddenly as Blackfoot snapped his jaw shut on his neck. He slumped, still as a stone, and Tigerstar watched the two toms settle back. "Good. He was filthy anyways." ~The doves have died, the lovers have, lied~ Gorsepaw screamed as Tigerstar dragged him to the ragged circle of WindClan warriors. Fury laced his eyes, and he dropped the ginger-and-white apprentice. "This is what happens if WindClan does not join TigerClan," he announced, and without warning, his claws tore into the apprentice's throat. Gorsepaw screamed and shrieked, over and over again, until finally, when Tigerstar's claws released him, he was still, nothing but a bloodstained bundle of fur. INTENSE MUSIC, WAIT FOR IT......... ~The sea is wine red, this is the death of beauty~ Tigerstar's eyes clouded with red. "Traitor!" he screamed, and leapt at the pitifully tiny black tom. He darted out of the way, and as Tigerstar landed next to him, pain lashed through his shoulder. Tigerstar screamed, and dropped to the ground, exposing his soft stomach. Scourge's paw fell, and intense pain slashed through his belly all the way to his tail. He screamed, letting fury take over him along with rage. ~The doves have died, the lovers have, lied~ Tigerstar let out another gut-wrenching screech of pain. Fury washed over him. It wasn't fair! He managed to open his amber eyes, and for a second, caught sight of Scourge's ice-blue eyes. "Traitor!" he croaked. ~The sea is wine red, this is the death of beauty~ Stonefur gasped as the white tom joined the fight, and jerked back suddenly as Blackfoot snapped his jaw shut on his neck. He slumped, still as a stone, and Tigerstar watched the two toms settle back. "Good. He was filthy anyways." (~Gloria, we lied, we can't go on, this is the time and this is the place to be, alive~ Stonefur stood defiantly. "I'm Leopardstar's deputy, not yours," he growled, and swung his head to face the golden tabby. "What do you say?" Leopardstar hesitated as Tigerstar watched everything with a cold stare. "Do as he says," she finally mewed. Stonefur snorted, and nudged the two apprentices back. "Be safe," he murmured. "I won't hurt you." Then he turned to face the tabby, and mewed out loud. "I won't kill them.") ~The doves have died, the lovers have, lied~ Tigerstar let out another gut-wrenching screech of pain. Fury washed over him. It wasn't fair! He managed to open his amber eyes, and for a second, caught sight of Scourge's ice-blue eyes. "Traitor!" he croaked. (~Gloria, we lied, we can't go on, this is the time and this is the place to be, alive~ Stonefur stood defiantly. "I'm Leopardstar's deputy, not yours," he growled, and swung his head to face the golden tabby. "What do you say?" Leopardstar hesitated as Tigerstar watched everything with a cold stare. "Do as he says," she finally mewed. Stonefur snorted, and nudged the two apprentices back. "Be safe," he murmured. "I won't hurt you." Then he turned to face the tabby, and mewed out loud. "I won't kill them.") DUN NUN, NEN, DUN NUN NU! Okay, this was terrible, I know, but can you tell me your opinions on it? And tell me if you want another one? Category:Whitefeather's Songfics Category:Songfics